


2 Sides Of The Same Coin

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Series: Robert and Marceline [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MacCready is my nerd, Smut, a lot of it, dead spouse club, grieving parents club, like excessive fluff, mercenary club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: MacCready has been considerate of Marceline not wanting to be in a relationship, but has he been reading the situation wrong this entire time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maccready is my boo.  
> Hope you like this while I finish up my work with Maxson and Hancock!

Robert:

"At first it was just a job. Easy one too. Follow the vaultie around and try not to get shot. Thing is, we started getting close. Close as friends could be without getting close in that way. Didn't stop me from thinking about us going further but I'm sidetracking. I told her my entire little story, even giving her the toy soldier Lucy made for me. I even approached her a few times to say thanks for being such a good friend, hoping maybe she'd want something more. She never did. I mean, I'm not going to push her. She lost her husband for fu- for goodness sakes. I mean, I lost Lucy but... ugh, this sounds awful but we have to move on at some point, right? And to make matters worse, she dropped me back here about a month ago, telling me she'd be back in a week. Feel like I fu- like I messed up. It's like I'm losing someone close to me all over again. Ugh. And that, my friend, is my tragic little love story."   
"Damn" Hancock chuckled lightly, handing me a cigarette,   
"You need this more than I do."   
I took the cigarette from him, twirling it around in my fingers.   
"Ya know, Marceline never was one for smoking. Maybe that's why she left."  
"Ah Mac, quit beating yourself up over this. Just find her and tell her how you feel."   
I laughed. _Like it was that easy._  
"John she might not even be over the death of her husband. I don't want to push her into something that she's not ready for."   
"Considerate," Hancock rasped, "but that ain't what's really stopping you is it?"  
 _He got me_. I stayed silent, taking a drag from my cigarette, hoping he'd drop the subject. He didn't.   
"So your scared you'll get hurt again. Guess what Mac, so is she."  
He was right. She had been through much worse than I, and I was complaining that she didn't share my little crush. Or, not so little crush. Sometimes, the way she took out raiders and gunners, shooting them between the eyes, hair in a messy bun, eyes laser focused on her target, and lying on her stomach like a predator, I'd go weak in the knees. And stiff in... _other_ areas.   
"Look, she just so happens to be in Goodneighbor. I thought you knew..."   
My heart dropped.

_What did I do wrong that she now avoided me?_

"So quit your sulking and go talk to her, she's probably at Daisy's, and if not, check the statehouse."  
"What would I even say?" I protested.  
"Same thing you told me, only direct it at her in a nice way, you dig?"  
"Yeah" I got up, putting the cigarette out in the ash tray.  
She was at Kleo's it turned out. I coughed awkwardly.  
She turned her head but turned it back almost immediately.   
"Hey Robbie"   
"Back in a week she said" I taunted. I couldn't help it. I was imagining God know what happened to her and she was planning on slipping in town without me knowing? I was kinda pissy.   
"Yeah yeah I get it. I'm sorry I got sidetracked."   
"Sidetracked? I was worried sick about you! I thought you got hurt, or captured, or-"   
"Jesus Robbie, I didn't think you cared that much."  
What. What? What?!  
"You didn't think..."   
She threw Kleo a handful of caps and walked out of the area, signaling me to follow her. I trailed behind her like a puppy as she kept talking.  
"Look Robbie I found a few shocking things about my past and I've been working through some things, I'm sorry. I wasn't deliberately ignoring you, but I could really use your sharp eye for my next little adventure. You up for it?"   
I wanted to say and do so many things all at once. I wanted to push her into a wall for abandoning me. I wanted to grab her and spin her around in the air and kiss her. _Oh_ , I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, ask her if she was ready to move on, but...  
"Yeah. Sure." _Smooth Macready. Smooth._  
"Alright, oh here" she handed me a new scope, much better than mine was,   
"Found it in the... well, I found it."   
"Thanks, you're a real giver, ya know?"  
"Aw Robs, you flatter me."  
We walked in relative silence out of Goodneighbor and towards Sanctuary. It took a few gunfights and some snarky comments before making it at dusk. Truth be told, I never spent much time here. I had a room in the Red Rocket gas station she cleared out. We both went to her home. One of her bedrooms was converted into an office, the other remained a bedroom. I had tried working up the confidence on the walk here.   
_Just breathe. Tell her how you feel. If she rejects you... well you deserved it you insensitive prick._  
"Hey, hold up, can we, uh, talk a minute?"  
"Sure, make yourself at home. What you got on your mind?" I sat on the couch and she sat the furthest away from me as possible.

_God the friend zone sucks._

"Well, look, you know what a good friend you are to me. I've said this a lot." She smiled,  
"Yeah you've said that only a couple hundred times already."  
"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously though, you are a good friend to me..."   
she smiled but it seemed almost... forced?  
I inhaled heavily, scooting in closer to her.  
"But I just, I feel as if we're more than friends-now, now I know you've lost your husband, and I've lost my wife... but I..." I could feel my palms sweating "I think we both deserve a second chance, you know? We should... I mean, I was wondering if you were willing to take us to... the next level?" She was staring at me mouth agape and not... breathing. I exhaled finally.  
"I screwed up didn't I?"   
She looked to the side, brows furrowed, thinking hard probably.  
I felt my heart drop the lowest it's ever been.  
"No." she whispered almost like it was a realization.  
"No you didn't. No-o-o." She started laughing. Okay now I was a little freaked out. Laughing is good I guess but is she laughing at me or at the situation?  
"I... I'm sorry-just... you... have been waiting... for me?" She breathed out barely.   
"Y-yes. I don't want to rush you..."  
She laughed even more.  
"Robert Joseph Maccready, I have been waiting for you."  
The world stopped turning for a moment and I forgot how to breathe.   
"M-me? You've been..."   
She wasn't laughing anymore but she was smiling that killer smile. Damn those perfect teeth.  
I leaned in and brushed my lips gently against hers, unable to hold back anymore. Two months of an unspoken desire to taste her and I finally got my wish. She kissed me back and I relished in the feel of her so very soft lips. I pulled away to look at her; all smiles and eyes full of... lust. Holy shit. She leaned into another kiss and I dared dart my tongue out at her lips and she welcomed them. The kiss escalated and it was passionate, _hungry_ , desperate. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled the small of her back towards me. She wrapped one hand around my neck and the other in my hair, knocking off my hat. I felt my pants get tighter by the second and I started touching her everywhere I could reach. I couldn't keep my hands off of her.   
"General!"   
Of course. The moment we finally get cozy together has to be interrupted. She pulled away and I tried keeping her in place.   
"I'll be back, don't worry. I think it's safe to say you can sleep in my bed tonight." She gave me another chaste kiss and got up to greet Garvey. They walked into her office and I went into her bedroom. I'd seen it before, but never for more than a few seconds. The entire room was cleaner than anything else in the Commonwealth. The sheets were impeccable and the clothes were in their place. I started taking off my clothes, leaving myself in boxers only.   
_Was I taking this a bit too far? I mean, I always slept like this by myself but if I was sleeping with her..._  
She was taking long and the rock in my pants wouldn't soften so I took it out and gave myself a few pumps, thinking about that kiss we just shared. I was already leaking pre cum so I imagined her straddling me, grinding herself against my erection. I threw my head back at the thought of her sinking down on me and kissing my neck. The image of her riding me, her humble breasts bouncing and her moans echoing off the walls filled my head. I let out a groan and came, faster than I expected. I got it mostly in my hands so I went to the bathroom to wash it off. I came back and got under her clean covers. I started drifting off when her door opened and she walked in. I sat in her bed, yawning. She wordlessly stripped down to her underwear while my mouth dropped to floor and salivated helplessly.   
"You're quite the knockout aren't you?"   
"Hilarious. As you can see, I've got the basic anatomy of a seven year old boy."   
As funny as that joke was, I didn't want her to think it was true so I stifled the laugh I wanted to release.   
"I've got a seven year old boy, trust me beautiful, you're a woman, one hundred percent."   
She blushed, rosy pink flushing her freckles cheeks and even her ears.   
"I wanna have sex, but I'm fucking tired." She admitted.  
"Me too, get over here."   
I pulled her in bed and held her close. I never realized how cold it was being alone after all this time. I held her close to me, nuzzling my face into her hair while she did the same in the nape of my neck. She smelled like mutfruit, rad daisies, and gunpowder. I didn't remember the last time I held someone in bed like this, but I didn't want it to end.

And there was no one I'd rather have in my arms now than Marceline.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao my babies ;*


End file.
